Rose (Spirit)
|alias = The Flower (お花 Ohana) |name = Rose |race = Cursed Celestial Spirit |gender = Female |age = Immortal |key type = Cursed |owner = Hikari Kyoko |days = Everyday |affiliation = Owner |status = Active |magic = Plant Magic |key = |kanji = Rozu |rōmaji = ローズ |eyes = Yellow |weapons = Paralyzing Venom}}' ' Rose '''(ローズ Rōzu): is a '''Cursed Spirit. She's currently owned by Hikari Kyoko she utilizes Plant Magic due to the nature of her magic she is dubbed as The Flower (お花 Ohana). Rose unlike the other spirits is horribly afraid of pain and so she avoids it the best she could and especially when in battle and thus when in battle, Rose is releasing signals that she calls from the ground which rapid the growth of plants that soon envelopes her and gives her the total defense and armor for the magic but despite this, When in done with this. Rose has no spells that can be used offensively unless she attacks them head on, or when she needs to. Rose despite her fear is very caring for those that are special to her and despite the fear she is still a very useful spirits that could use Plant Magic to it's full potential. Appearance Being entirely made out of plant, Rose is covered with leaf and stem and especially thorn covering her whole body but her fair skin even with the seemingly poisonous look still made her attractive to men and her alluring voice that helped her work on the dark. As she is made of plants her defense mechanism not only include her control over plant life but also venom that is secreted from her tailbone as it is connected to a long controllable tail-like vine that is able to inject it to the target. with the venom surging on her body, this created a rose-like color on most part of her body especially her hair which had a few green streak her eyes glows as she is mostly able to absorb light and able to utilize it and make her plants to grow stronger just like a real plant. Her body is covered with strong branches that are circled around her body and filled with leaf that covers her body but her arms and legs is mostly made out of green and plant and her legs containing rose-like petals, her fingers just like her tail like vine is covered in venom but is usually weaker as the tail has the most control over the venom that she injects if felt threatened. Thought she is made out of entirely plant, So this could potentially create a huge flaw for her and so when in battle she is highly and very and madly afraid of Fire Mages as it could not only destroy her armor entirely when in ground but also her very body. Her key looks like a skull made out of thorns with red jewels in both the eye sockets that symbolizes the flower 'Rose'. Personality Rose considering her name is like a flower in a garden that has wittered but still kept her beauty but can also be a beautiful flower but is prickled with painful thorns, Rose is a spirit capable of lies and is able to fool her opponents and helps her in an advantage, she mostly stands in the back as she relies on her plants to do the deal but if attacked fronto, she uses a defense mechanism that is usually hard to control as she has to dig it deep into the skin to work or slash it on the foe althought it doesn't kill the opponent is left paralyzed depending on what was used to secrete the venom, if her nails were used the paralyzation is only on a short considerable time but if her tail is able to dig deep enough to wound the opponent the venom will enter the body and since the tail includes more venom the amount use would rise and would paralyze the opponent for a longer time. She is stubborn but still follows the order of her owners, If her trust is right, Rose will try to sneak up conversation and try to deepen the relationship between the two, Rose even thought her sadistic attitude on the battlefield is a noisy person and is easily afraid of pain, so instead of fighting on the front line she uses her magic to fight off the enemy and keep a distance and due to this also her magic evolved and created a plant like venom to protect her from things that pose a threat to her. Although she is afraid of pain, If the person or her owner is dear to her she would still stay despite the attempts to hurt her but has her certain level till she breaks down and closes the gate on her own. She is also considered a person with a few words but a thousand sarcastic remarks, Hikari has also called her a fun person to be with. Thought, Her past Constellation indicated that people who had it were classy and more royal than others, They thought of themselves more than they thought of others but in this process still helps other with it but if dug deeper there are roots that are more interesting to know about and learn more about the person. History Rose is now on the Cursed Celestial Spirit plane where a constellation that once existed reside although her key is hidden deep ground she was able to be found by Liliana Ace and was handed over to Hikari Kyoko leaving her to be the current owner of Rose. Magic and Abilites Flaw Being a spirit afraid of pain, Rose uses her magic from afar but also has protection from close range but is extremely vulnerable to long-range magic that could terminate her plants quickly and reach her. Although Rose has a paralyzing tail and nails, Rose is incapable of fighting back at close range without the use of her plant and quickly closes her gate to avoid the pain of a battle. Plant Magic (植物の魔法, Shokubutsu no Mahō) is a Caster Magic related to the use of plants. It is a Magic which allows the caster to create and/or control rapid-growing plants to battle. These plants are grown with various properties unlike regular ones. They have enhanced abilities that can be used in various ways during combat.As plants are a main element in this Magic, the caster can summon anything, from vegetables to large carnivorous creatures and can even utilize it as a shield to protect their self from assault. Most plants need seeds to be created; to carry these seeds, Live-Coal Containers are used. Additionally, each seed can summon multiple plants within a matter of seconds. * Vine Grab '''(ブドウの掴み Budō no tsukami): Is a supplementary spell that she uses when she senses danger, How it works is considered simpled but the process is alot harder to do as it involves on how she could work on it, Her fear of pain has caused her to be alot more sensitive to areas in alot more range thus she send signals that could reach from far areas. When Rose's gate is opened her signal is quickly ranged from far distance and so she is able to know what are the things in the area and is able to quickly indicate the danger it could do and so when she senses the danger, Rose will quickly use her magic as such the same as vines or might be a call for nature to rise up and stop it, Rose on whatever type she used for example her vines are alot more longer when properly managed but this is only when they are close the vines she uses are able to interact with the ground slitering their way into the foe and grabbing them mercilessly dragging them down to the ground rendering them immobile. In calling the nature thought, Rose sends a signal to every plant life on the area to let her have control over them; When in permission Rose quickly uses the plants to move them around acting as if it was alive it could vary from Grasses, Weeds, Bushes, Branches, Trees on what she can control but this process takes alot longer as the signals needs to be passed on by the wind. * '''Encased Bud (包まれた芽 Tsutsuma reta me): Is a defensive spell that she uses to properly manage her surroundings but with proper, I meant that to use it for herself to protect her and her allies from incoming damages. Rose is able to utilize this by using the plants underground or on the ground itself sometimes even on the surroundings. Rose calls upon them rising up from the ground that envelopes them creating a strong and although breakable, still very durable shield but the flaw of this shield is that it can deprived the user and the other allies from sight as it is used to cover the whole body from damage. * Flytrap ''' * [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Vines '''Vines] Is a spell that Rose uses to fully utilize the offensive poweress of her magic, This is also her primary attacking method, Rose is able to use vines into a whipping motion that could deal decent amount of damage but this is only if the vine attacking is not on a group, So if the vines are in a group. The vines are able to fuse their strenght on attacking together. As shown on how Cosmos uses the spell herself as her vines could deal an amount of damage that is capable of destroying the ground and dealing alot of damage to the target. Trivia *Was originally named Flamma but changed to Rose by the owner. *Permission: The following users are free to edit this page by the original owner: User:LalaMusika. Category:Male Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Cursed Spirit Category:Cursed Celestial Spirit Category:Magical creatures Category:Lala's Land